The invention relates generally to electric motors and more particularly to water-resistant motors.
Electric motors are often used on machines that require a washdown. Sometimes the motors themselves are subjected to powerful sprays that can force water into the motor through any opening in the housing. As shaft seals and seals at the seams of between housing sections wear, the motors become more susceptible to water intrusion. When a hot motor is washed down, the water spray cools the motor. The cooling can cause the air pressure in voids inside the motor to drop. The drop in air pressure in these voids sucks water into the motor. The water that is sucked in can then cause electrical short circuits and motor failure.